Fiancee
by Black Rabbit07
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya cinta pertama tidak bisa membalas cinta Sakura Haruno? -Fiancee /c/Black Rabbit07  newbie  Mind to review?
1. Prologue

Fiancee **created by **Black Rabbit07

**Warning** : OOC, newbie, typo

* * *

><p>Hidup seorang Sakura Haruno ialah biasa-biasa saja. Namun, ia memiliki suatu pertanyaan yang ia sendiripun bingung atas jawabannya.<p>

_Bagaimana rasanya cinta pertama **tidak bisa** membalas cinta_ _kita?_

Dan, Sakura harus melewati masa-masa sulitnya dalam mengusahakan cinta pertamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Prologue -<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Konoha High School _atau lebih singkatnya KHS adalah sekolah ternama di Jepang. Sekolah ini memiliki sistem seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Di sana, para siswa dan siswi bersekolah selama 10 tahun. Jadi, selama 10 tahun itu dihabiskan di KHS. Siswa dan siswi yang bisa menyelesaikan ujian dengan nilai sempurna, akan terus naik dari kelas 1, ke kelas 2, lalu ke kelas 3, dan seterusnya.

Sekolah dengan taraf internasional dan memiliki lima gedung bertingkat 10 itu sangat diminati para calon siswa dan siswi. Karena taraf dan mutunya sekolah itu, tidak sedikit siswa dan siswi yang berada di kalangan orang tinggi, yaitu yang memiliki orang tua pejabat, pengusaha, dan lainnya.

Di salah satu lorong, banyak murid-murid yang menggerombol di salah satu papan paparan.

"Aduh, mati! Aku pasti bakal kena marah _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ lagi!" Seru salah satu murid. Dan yang lainnya menghela napas panjang, berat, kecewa, dan apalah, perasaan bercampur lain.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti akan terjadi lagi." Keluh seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda mencolok. Sebut saja Tayuya Akane. Gadis itu berjongkok di bagian lorong yang tidak ramai.

"Ahaha, peringkat 11 dari 24 siswa itu sudah bagus, Tayuya-_chan_." Hibur gadis lain yang memiliki mata _jade_ bulat yang manis. Ia adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis berkacamata tebal dengan rambut yang digelung itu duduk di samping Tayuya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Tayuya-_chan_!" Panggil gadis berambut merah menyala. Tayuya dan Sakura segera menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil nama mereka. "Karin-_chan_?"

"Sudah melihat pengumumannya? Kalian dapat peringkat berapa di ulangan Matematika?" Gadis bernama Karin Kasai itu segera duduk di samping Sakura. Tayuya menghela nafas panjang. "Peringkat 11 dari 24 siswa. Oh _yeah_, _it's so amazing, right_?" Tayuya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sakura membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya dan tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang dibehel. "Peringkat 24." Jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Karin dan Tayuya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku sudah bisa mengiranya, Sakura-_chan_!" Seru mereka berdua dengan setetes air mata di salah satu sudut matanya. Sedangkan perut mereka bagaikan dikocok-kocok karena terlalu keras tertawa. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Bel pun berdering, tanda saatnya untuk pulang. Kelas Sakura dan Tayuya, 2A, sudah kosong. Sedangkan Karin masih harus kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas di kelas 2B.

**ooOOoo**

Di pinggir jalan, terlihat ketiga sahabat tengah berjalan bersama. Mereka akan ke _cafe_ langganan ketiganya. Tiba-tiba, saat di pertigaan dekat _cafe_ yang dituju, gadis berambut merah muda yang digelung itu mempercepat langkahnya dan segera masuk ke _cafe_.

Ia segera duduk di tempat yang jendelanya menghadap ke jalan. Ia menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap ke luar. Lebih tepatnya dekat _traffic light_ yang sedang menunjukkan warna merah. Di sana, ada mobil berwarna hitam dan seorang pemuda yang menaiki motor _Kawasak* Ninj*_. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang ia lakukan kalau sudah duduk manis dan melihat ke pertigaan dekat _traffic light_.

"Wah, ternyata tiap hari ke sini untuk melihat pemuda itu ya?" Goda Karin yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Sakura. Tayuya duduk di samping Sakura sambil mencolek dagu sahabatnya tersebut, tersenyum menggoda. "Ternyata Sakura-_chan_ jatuh cinta dengan salah satu _senpai_ di KHS ya." Sakura tersipu malu. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. "T-tidak kok! Kalian itu _ngaco_ ya?"

Karin dan Tayuya pun menggelengkan kepala mereka, dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menatap lajunya pemuda dengan motornya itu saat _traffic light_ sudah berubah jadi hijau.

_Aku ingin tahu, siapakah dirinya? Kenapa hatiku berdebar kencang setiap kali melihatnya? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pertama?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author :<br>**Perkenalkan, saya _author_ baru di sini :)

Mohon bantuannya bagi para senior-senior :)

_And, mind to review? ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

Fiancee **created by **Black Rabbit07 **at** 2012

Naruto **created by **Masashi Kishimoto **at** 1999

Moment **by **Vivian Hsu & Kazuma

**Warning** : OOC, newbie, typo

* * *

><p>Hidup seorang Sakura Haruno ialah biasa-biasa saja. Namun, ia memiliki suatu pertanyaan yang ia sendiripun bingung atas jawabannya.<p>

_Bagaimana rasanya cinta pertama **tidak bisa** membalas cinta_ _kita?_

Dan, Sakura harus melewati masa-masa sulitnya dalam mengusahakan cinta pertamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1 -<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapangan KHS sedang ramai-ramainya oleh para pemain bola basket. Bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan itu penuh oleh para murid cewek.

Di salah satu bangku, tiga kepala berwarna merah, merah muda, dan merah muda mencolok duduk sambil membawa tumpukan buku. Si merah membanting pantatnya di atas bangku. Kemudian, ia membenarkan letak kacamata _frame_ merah yang senada dengan rambutnya tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita nyanyikan?" Tanya Karin sambil membuka lembar demi lembar majalah musik. Tayuya memutar bola matanya, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Lalu, keduanya melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah muda. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Sakura-_chan_? Aku dan Karin bingung mau menyanyikan lagu apa."

Gadis bermata _jade_ itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Kedua bola matanya menatap ke arah lapangan basket.

"Ayo Neji-_niichan_! Kamu pasti bisa melakukan _three points_!" Seru seorang gadis _lavender_ berambut _indigo_ dari pinggir lapangan. Di sampingnya, berdiri gadis cepol dua. Si cepol dua membisiki si _indigo_. "Hinata-_chan_, lihat cowok yang merebut bola itu." Si _indigo_ diam di tempat. Dan kemudian― "_Hontou ni utsukushii_!"

"Tenten, dia sungguh tampan! Lihat rambutnya itu. Langka dan keren sekali!" Seru gadis itu sambil menarik-narik seragam si cepol.

"Hoii, bumi kepada Sakura?" Tayuya menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan muka Sakura. Hasilnya? Tidak ada. Gadis bergelung itu masih diam di tempat. Karin memperhatikan arah pandangan sahabatnya itu. Dan―

"Hmm, ternyata cowok itu lagi ya?" Goda Karin. Ia bersitatap dengan Tayuya. Keduanya memasang senyum nakal. "Sakura-_chan_! Lihat, cowok yang kemarin ada di belakangmu!"

"Eh! Mana mana?" Sakura berdiri spontan dan menoleh ke belakang. Tayuya dan Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka bodoh Sakura.

"Aaah, kalian ini!" Sakura duduk sambil melipat mukanya kesal. "Habis, kamu sendiri diajak bicara malah melihat cowok yang kemarin." Karin mencolek dagu Sakura. Tertawa menggoda. Gadis berkacamata tebal itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah sudah. Aku pikirkan lagu apa yang akan kita nyanyikan untuk festival sekolah nanti." Tepat setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tayuya―

"Oh iya! Aku lupa memikirkan lagu untuk festival! Aduh, _gomen ne_ Tayuya-_chan_, Karin-_chan_! Aku lupa!" Sakura kembali berdiri, sambil memasang wajah menyesal. Tayuya dan Karin hampir jantungan akan tingkah gadis bergelung itu.

"Iya iya. _Daijoubo_, Sakura. Ayo kita cari lagu yang pas. Kita 'kan sudah diberi tanggung jawab oleh Shizune-_sensei_ untuk mencari lagu." Ujar Tayuya. Karin mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku punya saran." Sakura nyengir _gaje_. Karin dan Tayuya pun ber_gubrak_ ria.

"Judulnya?" Tanya Karin. Sakura menggeledah isi tasnya. Kemudian, tangannya menggenggam lipatan kertas. "_Moment_." Tayuya menjitak kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu dari _opening anime_?" Tayuya menatap heran gadis di depannya ini. "Tidak ada salahnya 'kan. Lagipula lagunya itu bagus."

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan Tayuya. Lagipula kamu juga tidak ikut nyanyi." Ejek Karin sambil tertawa. Tayuya hanya nyengir _gaje_. Sakura terkekeh.

"Ya sudah. Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan _duet_ lagu _Moment_! Oke, Sakura-_chan_?" Karin merangkul sahabatnya itu. Sakura mengangguk. Tayuya hanya tertawa demi melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Asal kau tahu kenapa hanya Karin dan Sakura yang menyanyi, karena Tayuya tidak bisa menyanyi.

**ooOOoo**

_Dare mo minna samayoinagara kotae wo sagashite_

Suara lagu terdengar dari Ruang Musik KHS. Di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu, tiga gadis tengah duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir ruangan.

"Ternyata lagunya bagus." Komentar Tayuya sambil tertawa. Karin hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk membaca lirik lagunya.

Dari jam terakhir sampai sore, ketiganya berada di Ruang Musik.

Sampai pukul menunjukkan jam 17.50.

"Ayo kita pulang. Lanjutkan besok saja," ajak Karin sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tayuya mematikan _sound system_, kemudian juga meraih tas punggungnya. "Ayo!"

"Eh, kalian duluan saja. Aku mau ke perpustakaan, mengembalikan majalah musik ini." Ujar Sakura sambil berlari tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya. Karin dan Tayuya hanya saling pandang dengan wajah [ ==' ].

Gadis bergelung itu berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor menuju perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba―

_Bruk!_

"Aduh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Umpat seseorang berambut panjang. Sakura tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang saat melewati ujung lorong. Dirinya terduduk di lantai. Majalah-majalah yang ada di tangannya terjatuh.

"_H-hontou ni gommen_!" Sakura buru-buru berdiri dan menundukkan badan. Sedangkan gadis di depannya itu berkacak pinggang.

"Enak saja! Masa' cuma minta maaf saja! Dengar ya, kamu itu cuma cewek _cupu_ di sini! Kamu beda denganku!" Makinya. Sakura menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. Ia mencengkeram ujung roknya dengan kuat.

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang gadis berlari menghampiri Sakura dan gadis itu.

"Hinata-_chan_! Ayo pulang!" Terlihat cepol kembar di kepala gadis yang berlari itu. Diketahui ia bernama Tenten. Sedangkan gadis berambut panjang itu bernama Hinata.

"Ck!" Decak Hinata kesal. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura berjalan menunduk menuju perpustakaan.

Keluar dari perpustakaan, Sakura mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut. Tadi, dia disuruh oleh Guru Bahasa yang kebetulan menunggu di situ untuk menguncinya jika urusannya sudah selesai. Ia pun segera berbalik, dan hendak menuju Ruang Musik lagi. Namun―

dua bayangan. Dua bayangan itu membawa gadis bergelung itu ke sebuah ruangan. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa melawan atau pun memberontak karena tangannya dikunci dan mulutnya dibekap.

_Bruk__!_

Sakura dibanting ke atas lantai sebuah ruangan yang penuh debu. Terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Sakura memutar kepalanya, dan ia melihat, ia berada di _gudang_. Ya, gudang.

"_Nani_! _Kusou_! Tolong bukakan pintunya!" Teriak Sakura sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Haha! Rasakan itu, cewek _cupu_!"

Sakura mengenal suara itu. Suara yang tidak lama ia dengar tadi. Dengan pasrah, ia jatuh terduduk dan memeluk lututnya. Menatap ke langit-langit ruangan.

_Tuhan, nasibku memang selalu jelek ya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author :<strong>

Mind to review? :D Maaf masih _ancur_

Moment : Opening dari Gundam Seed by Vivian Hsu & Kazuma


End file.
